multirealminnfandomcom-20200213-history
Monster Class - Gnoll
Hunched and feral, this furred, hyena-headed humanoid stands slightly taller than the average human. Gnolls are a race of hulking, humanoids that resemble hyenas in more than mere appearance; they show a striking affinity with the scavenging animals, to the point of keeping them as pets, and reflect many of the lesser creatures’ behaviors. Gnolls are capable hunters, but are far happier to scavenge or steal a kill than to go out and track down prey. A typical gnoll stands about 7-1/2 feet tall and weighs 300 pounds. Alignment: Most gnolls tend towards evil, they typically are selfish and self-centered but can be made to work together only by force, and their leader lasts only as long as he can thwart attempts to topple or assassinate him. Gnoll Racial Traits • +2 Strength, +2 Constitution, –2 Intelligence, –2 Charisma: While gnolls are powerful combatants, they are not the smartest, nor the most personable. * Medium: Gnolls are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Humanoid (Gnoll): Gnoll are humanoids with the gnoll subtype. * Normal Speed: Gnolls have a base speed of 30 feet. * Darkvision (Ex): Gnoll can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. * Languages: Gnolls begin play speaking Common and Gnoll. Gnolls with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Abyssal, Draconic, Giant, Infernal, and Orc Hit Die: d8. Starting Wealth: 5d6 × 10 gp (average 175 gp.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gp or less. CLASS SKILLS The gnoll’s class skills are Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Handle Animal (Cha), Heal (Wis), Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), and Survival (Wis). Skill Ranks per Level: 2 + Int modifier. CLASS FEATURES All the following are class features of the gnoll racial class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A gnoll is proficient with all simple weapons, light armor, medium armor, and shields. Ability Score Increases: As a gnoll gains levels, its ability scores increase as noted on Table 1-2: Gnoll. These increases stack and are gained as if through level advancement. Scent (Ex): At 1st level, a gnoll gains the scent special quality, allowing it to detect creatures within 30 feet by sense of smell. If the creature is upwind, the range increases to 60 feet; if downwind, it drops to 15 feet. Strong scents, such as smoke or rotting garbage, can be detected at twice these ranges. Overpowering scents, such as skunk musk or troglodyte stench, can be detected at triple normal range. When the gnoll detects a scent, the exact location of the source is not revealed—only its presence somewhere within range. The gnoll can take a move action to note the direction of the scent. When the creature is within 5 feet of the source, it pinpoints the source’s location. In addition, the gnoll can track by sense of smell, making a Wisdom (or Survival) check to find or follow a track. The typical DC for a fresh trail is 10 (no matter what kind of surface holds the scent). This DC increases or decreases depending on how strong the quarry’s odor is, the number of creatures, and the age of the trail. For each hour that the trail is cold, the DC increases by 2. The ability otherwise follows the rules for the Survival skill. While tracking in this manner, the gnoll ignores the effects of surface conditions and poor visibility. Natural Armor (Ex): At 1st level, a gnoll gains a +1 natural armor bonus to its AC.